


Calloused

by LavenderSquid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Hands, Self-Insert, There is no sex, What am I doing, could be read as reader, gonta has large hands, i literally just wrote about his hands, i want to hold them, kind of?, no beta we die like men, not even kissing, so i wrote a fic where i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSquid/pseuds/LavenderSquid
Summary: literally just gontas hands. im bad at summaries.
Kudos: 2





	Calloused

calloused   
Gonta's hands are rough, they are callloused and the skin there tells a story of his strength. 

they were maps of his life. his upper palms grew tough, the segments of his fingers, textured from his days of scalaning trees and swaying in the wind safely tethered to a vine. His thumbs and well as the meat of his palm hardened with muscle from the hours spent gripping his trusty net. 

his nails,although perpetually slightly dirty, were well kept. Never a handnail or a split short, but strong. 

the back of his hand was softer, his knuckles were neither sunken in nor sticking out, veins were shielded under his tan skin. 

His hands were large, they were rough and strong, but they were so, so gentle. 

His hands helped fallen children right themselves, his hands caught falling objects and people, saving them from the ground. His hands offered a landing point for tired butterflies, and rehabilitation for injured birds.   
His hands held umbrellas over those who had forgotten, they held doors open and gifts for friends. 

His hands held flowers for his love, they tucked hair behind ears, they offered balance down stairs, they provided direction through dark rooms, they held books and stories, they gave comfort during fright.   
Gonta's hands provided many things, they told many stories but should you need both, you might be out of luck, because more often than not, his hand is holding mine.


End file.
